


World of the Surreal

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: World of the Surreal [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, One Piece, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other, Skeletons, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Raul returns to his afterlife.





	1. Chapter 1

Enid, K.O., Rad, Marinuela, Phelia, Manny, Frida, Eddy and Edith were riding skeleton horses.

Marinuela said "Raul are you sure you're going to the afterlife"

Raul said "Yes i'm going to the land of the surreal"

Phelia said "That's great Raul"

Frida said "It has skeletons"

Manny said "It has cake"

Eddy said "Bye Raul"

Edith said "Raul's going to the land of the surreal without us!?"

Enid said "Relax Edith we'll be fine what's the worst that could happen"

Transition

A ghostly green portal opened and Raul landed in his skeletal form followed by his muscles and skin.

But Raul hears a squealing.

It was a skeleton baby.

Raul said "Aww hi baby I'm Raul"

A skeleton baby sneezed

Raul screamed


	2. Chapter 2

Raul hears beautiful violin music.

It was Brook.

Raul said "It reminds me of home"

But Papyrus and Sans appears behind Raul.

"Boo!"

Raul screamed

Meanwhile

Edith said "Ugh! Raul is not answering me!?"

Frida said "I don't know maybe we go to the land of the dead"

Edith said "That's the point!"


End file.
